The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for diagnosing cognitive impairment of a subject. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods an apparatus for acquisition of eye movement data.
According to embodiments of the present invention, techniques for processing information associated with eye movement using web based image-capturing devices is disclosed. Merely by way of example, the invention can be applied to analysis of information for determining cognitive performance of subjects.
Historically, recognition memory of a subject has been assessed through conventional paper-pencil based task paradigms. Such tests typically occur in a controlled environment (e.g. laboratory, doctor's office, etc.) under the guidance of a test administrator using expensive (e.g. $10k-$80K) systems. Such tests also require the subject to travel to the laboratory and spend over an hour preparing for and taking such tests. Typically, a test administrator shows a series of visual stimuli to subjects at a certain frequency and rate. After the exposure phase the user waits for a time delay of over twenty-five minutes before the test administrator tests the subject's recall of the visual stimuli. In addition to the visual stimuli and the test administrator, visual recognition memory paradigms also require response sheets to facilitate administrator scoring. Although effective, conventional paradigms are expensive, cumbersome, and subjective.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving acquisition of eye movement data are highly desired.